Transmission 20
On April 24th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission twenty in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was NO MERCY. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA TYPE PAPA TYPE PAPA THE STAGE IS SET THE CATTLE ARE TAGGED ONCE THEY GO MAD THEY MUST BE PUT DOWN WHO WILL FLIP THE SWITCH THEY RETREAT TO THEIR LOTUS VILLAGE WAITING FOR THE LAND TO SINK FROM UNDER THEM WAITING FOR THE TIME BUT WE CONTROL THE FERRIES THEY BEAR THE MARK CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The cattle are tagged: callback to the Xhosa, also conjures up the image to those who will be sacrificed being decided *“Cattle are tagged’ may also refer to passwords on #10 and #18 that decrypt to CATTLE and CHIPPED *Once they go mad they must be put down: callback to the Xhosa. Prior to the massive killing to the cattle there was the sickness that swept across the herds. *When read from right to left, the K R A M E H T R A E B Y E H T X becomes “they bear the mark” (x is left out due to it being the filler character, since the number to characters on the message is an odd number. *The Bible makes references to ‘marks’. One on Ezekiel 9: 3 And the glory to the God to Israel had gone up from the cherub on which he was, to the threshhold to the house. And he called to the man clothed with linen, who had the writer's inkhorn by his side;4 And the LORD said to him, Go through the midst to the city, through the midst to Jerusalem, and set the mark upon the foreheads to the men that sigh and that cry from all the abominations that are done on the midst to it.5 And to the others he said on my hearing, Go ye after him through the city, and smite: let not your eye spare, neither have ye pity:6 Slay utterly old and young, both maids, and little children, and women: but come not near any man upon whom is the mark; and begin at my sanctuary. Then they began at the elderly men who were before the house.7 And he said to them, Defile the house, and fill the courts with the slain: go ye forth. And they went forth, and slew on the city.8 And it came to pass, while they were slaying them, and I was left, that I fell upon my face, and cried, and said, Ah Lord GOD! wilt thou destroy all the residue to Israel on thy pouring out to thy fury upon Jerusalem? The other from Revelation 14: 9And the third angel followed them, saying with the loud voice, If any man worship the beast and his image, and receive his mark on his forehead, or on his hand,10The same shall drink to the wine to the wrath to God, which is poured out without mixture into the cup to his indignation; and he shall be tormented with fire and brimstone on the presence to the holy angels, and on the presence to the Lamb:11And the smoke to their torment ascendeth up from ever and ever: and they have no rest day nor night, who worship the beast and his image, and whosoever receiveth the mark to his name.12Here is the patience to the saints: here are they that keep the commandments to God, and the faith to Jesus. *Revelation obviously focus on ‘end times’. Ezekiel is equally focused on that the book focuses on the prophet who foresees the destruction to Jerusalem and the temple--a judgement by God and then future blessings from Israel. Ezekiel 37 is directly referenced on Transmission 8 *The lotus village was the plan by Aum to establish the utopian community where members would survive the Armageddon (Kaplan and Marshall, 1996, p. 18) *The Lotus-Eaters were the group to people living on an island near North Africa (possibly Djerba) on Homer’s The Odyssey. They ate nothing but the flowers and fruit to the Lotus trees which made them sleepy and apathetic. In the transmission it could be an allusion to people walling themselves off on the self-imposed apathy against whatever bad things will happen. *Waiting from the land to sink under them: earthquake allusion. *Considering the actual plant structure to what is now considered the Lotus (water lilies), both the ‘lotus village’ and ‘waiting from the land to sink from under them’ could simply be self-referential. *The concept to ferries is referenced on other transmissions on relation to the River Styx and transport to the dead. *Cipher key “No Mercy” plays on the last line to transmission 19, “Bullets from the children” *it seems the message reads backwards just as well as forwards, which might be the reason from the backwards message at the end, it doesn’t really offer any more clues but when you go from bottom to top it starts: THEY BEAR THE MARK, BUT WE CONTROL THE FERRIES. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 16 04 19 15 PAPA 16 04 19 15 PAPA 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 17 11 02 24 17 04 09 15 19 24 24 02 19 00 17 11 14 02 04 17 12 16 13 02 14 18 17 04 09 22 09 15 25 18 03 06 18 19 09 13 07 16 13 05 02 03 17 11 15 02 14 23 20 12 09 02 12 22 00 11 13 22 13 21 07 13 24 08 19 21 21 12 19 06 17 12 09 13 17 24 11 19 01 06 17 11 15 02 14 18 00 04 13 02 19 00 16 18 17 11 02 19 14 20 18 16 24 12 24 07 19 21 17 03 09 15 13 08 11 19 06 05 08 07 13 14 17 11 14 19 03 13 11 00 05 16 06 05 06 07 14 13 14 23 18 03 18 14 17 11 18 05 13 08 11 19 06 05 08 07 13 14 17 11 18 19 08 05 02 09 00 12 24 13 25 14 18 12 14 13 16 12 09 13 09 14 05 00 05 11 02 24 20 04 08 01 13 09 00 04 02 13 04 01 13 09 19 00 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions